World 3
World 3-1: モーレイ海哨戒 the Moray Sea | exp = 310 | code = モーレイ海哨戒 (Moray Sea Patrol) | text = 北方海域に艦隊を進出させ、モーレイ海を哨戒せよ！ }} Stage Guide *With decent luck, you can solo 3-1 with single submarines, just like 2-3 and 2-4 in previous world. Recommended lv25 with 5 stars. Turbine-equipped one is more preferable. *S rank in boss node : 1 AV (1 ko-hyoteki, 2 zuiun), 2 CV (1 green each), 1BB (maxed, remodel unnecessary), 1 CAV (1 cannon, 3 zuiun), 1CLT (1 oxy torp with 1 ko-hyoteki) .or if you want to save your bauxite, change CAV with another BB Nodes And Enemy Encounters Transport Fleets: Node E Drops World 3-2: キス島沖 The Kis Island | exp = 320 | code = キス島撤退作戦 (Kis Island Withdrawal Tactics) | text = 駆逐艦のみの高速艦隊で、敵艦隊に包囲された北方海域キス島に突入！ 島の守備隊を無事収容せよ！ }} Stage Guide *In order to get to the Boss Node H, you will need to use a fleet of destroyers only. Having other type of ship inside your fleet will make the Compass Girl direct you to Node A all the time *All destroyers should be remodeled, equipped with double attack setup (cut-in for ships with high luck) and have their stats maxed (with the exception of AA). *Sparkle your fleet before every try if you aren't already, it might make far more of an impact than turbines do. *Equip「Emergency Repair」(応急修理要員) if you don't feel confident. *Use line abreast formation (単横) to avoid damage on your way and do night battle to take out the boss if your firepower is not enough for the day battle. *You'll need to be patient, it might take 1 try or dozens of tries to clear 3-2. *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **Flagship: whatever ship you want to level up. *#If you have submarine: 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine whenever possible since all of them can attack a submarine. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 558 EXP per battle for flagship and 744 EXP for MVP. Also, it seems RNG will give you pattern 3 if you have at least one sub. *#If you have no submarine: 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With that composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Not as resource efficient as the first one, but reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Transport Fleets: Node H Drops Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 the Alfonsinoes | exp = 330 | code = アルフォンシーノ方面進出 (The Advance for Alfonsinoes) | text = 空母2隻以上を擁する空母機動部隊を持って北方海域へ進出。 敵情の強行偵察を敢行せよ！ }} Stage Guide * Fleet composition requires 2 or more CV/CVL to make it to the boss node. Other compositions will always take you to node B. * One of the best way to farm furniture coins (node J gives medium box, node K gives large box) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Drops World 3-4: 北方海域全域 the Whole Area of Northern Sea | exp = 350 | code = 北方海域艦隊決戦 (Northern Sea Fleet Decisive Battle) | text = 北方海域奥地に敵艦隊の大規模泊地を発見！我が艦隊の総力を 挙げてこれを撃滅せよ！ }} Stage Guide *There are no branching rules for this map. All paths are chosen randomly. *Bearing a 9 star difficulty compared to 4-4's 8 stars, it is one of the hardest maps to clear. Almost every node past the first nodes contain Flagship BBs and/or Elite BBs. The boss node however has a small chance of using a fleet without BBs at all. 4BBs and 2CVs is recommended to reach the boss node. (Unverified) *Clearing this map with only submarines is possible but requires incredible luck as there are golden CLs equipped with both sonar and depth charges that will hit your subs hard even with turbines equipped. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List